memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mohammed
Library computer comment A quick question, the novel says that the "...low general intelligence and inability to order his thoughts logically..." was referenced to Chag Gara and that the "nearest analogs" are Mohammed, Stur and Nerid. So should that be rewritten to mean "The library computers on board the USS Enterprise used Mohammed alongside Stur and Nerid as being the nearest psychological matches to Chag Gara."? Cause it doesnt say that Mohammed, Stur and Nerid are of low general intelligence etc but rather they were the closest analogs to Gara. Just a thought I would mention. – Darth Batrus 12:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I took it like that -- the historic individuals had similarly structured minds, and that the intelligence/logic comment was specific to Chag Gara, not the historic indivduals. -- Captain MKB 12:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::This has now been corrected, it goes to show you have to read your sources careful in order to understand their actual meanings. -- Captain MKB 18:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) All you did was remove information. How is that 'interpreting' anything? You were just on me the other day for 'removing' information from Star Trek 6. Tell me how your edit is excusable in this case. – AT2Howell 03:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't even say that Mohammed was a mentally disturbed fanatic. It says he was an individual who was a psychological match for a "mentally disturbed fanatic with low intelligence and an inability to order his thoughts". The computer doesn't say the man was crazy, just that his profile is almost exactly the same as a madman. Read the article before you start getting all PC with your edits. The book was written in the '70s. You could write about anything back then and not worry about someone screaming "jihad" at you from across the street. – AT2Howell 03:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Correction, the line doesn't say that. It says that the nearest analogy to Chag Gara's profile is Mohammed, Stur and Nerid. It doesnt say that those individuals are "mentally disturbed fanatic with low intelligence and an inability to order his thoughts logically". Nearest analogy doesn't mean exactly the same but rather the closest comparison. Same with Stur since I noticed the edit to the article. It doesnt say in the book that he is a mentally disturbed fanatic. It says that he is the closest analogy to Chag Gara. I kind of brought the topic up so please don't take it out on Captainmike. I was just reading the line the other day and felt that it was something that needed to be brought up. – Darth Batrus 10:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Please re-read Darth Batrus's analysis of the text -- it is complete and logical, and explains the mistake you made, AT2Howell. Just because something is an analogue (similarly formed) does not mean it exhibits all qualities. :::Just because Chag Gara is similar to Mohamed, Stur and Nerid - it doesn't mean they are all also crazy. :::Just because T'Pau is a female relative of Spock, it doesn't mean she is his grandmother. :::Just because a cat is furry and purrs, it doesn't make it a tribble, even though they share some qualities in common. Get it? :::Re: "The book was written in the '70s. You could write about anything back then and not worry about someone screaming "jihad" at you from across the street." :::This is pretty much an admission that you have an agenda in presenting these remarks with your inaccurate interpretation -- please do not bring your desire to criticise jihadists here to Memory Beta. -- Captain MKB 12:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear, that was wrong. By the context, this is really a historical similarity, nothing else. I've corrected and clarified the description. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Should page be named "Mohammed" as in the book, or "Muhammad", as the standard spelling used by Wikipedia? — BadCatMan (talk) 04:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC)